Green Shade
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Five strangers go from being trouble makers in detention to full blown rockstars rocking the stage but maybe some things happen for a reason right? Well let's find out
1. The Beginning

(Butch's P.O.V)

Here we are we made it we are living the dream and we're not just a band before all of this we were strangers not knowing each other we are walking onto stage I get to my drum set ironically Bass goes to his bass guitar Buttercup goes to her guitar Brute goes to goes to his keyboard and Butterfly to the mic

But first lets start where it all began Townsville High school

(Flashback)

I'm in my car getting my stuff together and I lock the door and start walking towards my home room but on my way I see the most beautiful girl raven black hair lime green eyes with a lime green linkin park t-shirt with black skinny jeans with lime green converse

I'm wearing a Green and black striped sleeveless hoodie with a green shirt with the zero logo on it with Black jeans with chains on the pockets and forest green and black high to nikes

I was so distracted by her I ran into someone and we both fall I look up and see a dude with raven black hair in a very long ponytail that's braided with a black leather jacket with dark green large stripe on the shoulders with dark blue jeans with black with dark green lace high top DC shoes we both get up "sorry man." he said "it's alright man it was my fault "I'm Butch." I said putting my hand out "Bass." he said shaking my hand

The bell rings signaling that we were late we ran right into a teacher "no running in halls detention for both of you! Now get to class!" she yelled at us we ran to class turns out we have the same home room so we sat next to each other

(end of the day)

I'm at my locker putting anything that I don't need in I close my locker "hey Butch ready for detention." Bass said joking "I'm always ready to pass out." I said as we walk to detention which is in the music room we walk in and see three other people one of them being the girl I saw earlier me and Bass sat next to each other

The teacher walked in "now there will be no talking no phones and no fun while you are here if one of you brakes any of those rules all of you get a week of detention." she said then she turned around "Brute!" she shouted and I see a girl with raven black hair a green eyes with a plain black t-shirt with blue booty shorts wearing black combat boots

She looked up from her phone "what?" she answered "that will be a week of detention." Ms. Holden said "now I better not hear a sound out of any of you." she said walking out we all knew her to well she would be here for a few minutes then would go to the teachers lounge until detention was over after she walked out I put my feet up on the desk and relaxed then a girl with raven black hair that fell down to her shoulders to the top of her back with a plain green t-shirt with navy blue skinny jeans with green and black high top Adidas

She walked up to the teachers desk which is in front of the room she sits down puts her feet on the teachers desk "since we are going to be seeing each other for the next week we might as well get to know each other please state name reason for being in detention." she said "starting with you." she said to Bass "Bass and for being late." Bass said "now you." she said pointing to me "Butch and for being late." I said

"ok now you." she said to Brute "Brute and for doing graffiti on the side of the school." she said "I'm Butterfly and I stole the principal's segway." she said "now what are you in for?" she asked the girl I saw earlier "Buttercup and I got into a fight with princess." she said "who won?" I asked

She smiled "I did." Buttercup said triumphantly "finally someone put her in her place." Bass said as we all laugh "I feel like I'm going to enjoy the next week with you guys." Butterfly said said smiling I looked to my left and I see the drum set I pull my drum sticks from my back pack and started playing a beat then Bass picks up the bass guitar and plays to the same beat Brute goes to the keyboard adding to the beat then Buttercup goes to the guitar and we make the most awesome beat .

Turn up the music from Lemonade Mouth

Butterfly:

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Take a look around

Who would have thought we'd all be here?

So let's mess around

'Cause the future is unclear

We got nothin' better to do

We're just tryin' to get through

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what, we'll still be singing

Come on, come on, turn up the music

It's all we got, we're gonna use it

Come on, come on, turn up the music

Yeah

All we have is now

Let's make the most of this

Come on, break it out

So everyone can hear it

They don't have to understand

But we'll make 'em if we can

Do you hear me?

Are you with me? Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what, we'll still be singing

Come on, come on, turn up the music

It's all we got, we're gonna use it

Come on, come on, turn up the music

Yeah

Come on, come on, turn up the music

It's all we got, we're gonna use it

Come on, come on, turn up the music

Turn up the music

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what, we'll still be singing

Come on, come on, turn up the music

It's all we got, we're gonna use it

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

Come on, come on, turn up the music

Yeah

Butterfly sang as we hear foot steps we all run to a seat and act casual and Ms. Holden walks in "time to go. Now leave!" she shouted as we all run out of the room "nice song Butterfly." Bass said as they high five "thanks I will see you guys tomorrow." Butterfly said as we go our separate ways but I saw Buttercup was about to start walking "wait buttercup want a ride?" I asked she turned around "sure thanks." she said as she got into the car


	2. Date

(Butch's P.O.V)

Right now I'm driving Buttercup home "alright so where do you live?" I asked "77 Iron road." she said as I see the sign I turned down the street "do you write music?" I asked just wondering "yeah why?" she answered "maybe we could like a writing session if you want." I said as I see her house it's a green two story house "like a date?" she asked I blushed "it could be." I said nervously "alright sure." she said getting out "tomorrow after detention?" I asked she turned around and nodded

"yes I did thank you god." I said to myself as I get a phone call "hello?" I asked "hey Butch it's Bass can you come over to my house? I'm bored and I have to watch my little sister and her friend." he said I thought for a second "sure I'm not doing anything what's your address?" I said as I pull up the gps on my phone "46 Bridge road." he said "alright be there in 10 minutes." I said hanging up I started driving

I arrive at Bass's house his was a two story Blue house with two I would say 12 year old girls playing in the front yard with Bass on the porch on his phone I get out and I walked to the porch and sat in front of Bass "sup dude." I said he looked up he looked at me a second "what are you so happy about?" he asked "I got a date with Buttercup tomorrow." I said leaning back in my chair and put my feet on the table

"you work fast how did you pull that off?" he asked "i asked her if she wrote music and we are going to have a writing session tomorrow." I said "that doesn't sound like a date." Bass said as his little sister and her friend walked up us "Bass can we go to the mall?" she asked "you got money?" Bass asked as I see from the corner of my eye I see his little sister's friend starring at me "yes I got money from mom before she left." she said "alright Brooke Butch can you drive us my car is in the shop." Bass asked "sure but first can she stop starring at me?" I asked pointing to Brooke's friend

"Hannah stop starring please." Brooke pleaded at Hannah who finally stopped staring at me "alright let's go." I said as we all get into my car

(at the mall)

"alright Brooke where are we going first?" Hannah asked as we entered the mall "Brooke you got your cell phone right?" Bass asked Brooke nodded "we'll meet up with you guys at the food court at 4:00." Bass said then me and him walked off "alright let's head to the music store I need to pick up some guitar strings." Bass said "yup I got to get some more drum sticks." I said as we get there and we see a help wanted sign "hey maybe we could work here and earn some extra cash." I said as we enter we pick up what we need first

Then when we get to the counter we asked for applications and we did the interviews and turns out since we both know a lot about instruments and music we both got jobs here we high five as we walk out and we go to a skater store "alright I need to pick out a new board." I said "yeah me too." he said as we pick out boards and go to the counter "Butch! Bass!" we turned around and see Buttercup and Butterfly "what's up guys what are you doing here?" Buttercup asked "we're just picking up some new boards and plus his little sister wanted to come here." I said pointing to Bass

"what are you guys doing here?" Bass asked "we are here just going though a few stores but Buttercup here wanted to get a new skateboard and then she said she would teach me to skateboard since I've always wanted to try." Butterfly said we all pay for our boards I checked my watch and see that it's 3:57 I tapped Bass "we got to get to the food." I said as signaling to Bass what time it is

"why?" Butterfly asked "we have to meet my little sister there." Bass said "well looks like we're going to the same place cause I have to meet my little brother there." Buttercup said as we all walked to the food court and we see Brooke and her friend at a table with a few bags "alright we'll see you guys around." Me and Bass said as we head towards Brooke we sit down with them "who were those girls you were with?" Brooke asked trying to find out something

We looked at each other for a second "none of your business." Bass said as we get up "where are you going?" Brooke asked "getting food we are in a food court." I said as we walked to a McDonalds we order our food and walk back to Brooke and started eat "what you didn't get us anything?" Brooke asked angry Bass shook his since is mouth was full I pull out $10 and gave it to Brooke "go and get something." I said as she grabs the dollar from me "thank you." she said "why did you give her $10? Bass asked "to make her shut up and to make her friend stop starring at me." I said "good thinking." Bass said as we high five

We finish our food and we are just waiting for Brooke and her friend who aren't even half way done because they keep talking I pull out drum sticks "are those the ones you just bought? Bass asked "no I keep these in my pocket." I said as I start a beat by tapping on the table and then Bass pulls up one of is strings and starts strumming it

Play my Music from Camp Rock

Bass:

(Music)

Hey, turn on that radio

As loud as it can go

Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground

(Can't feel the ground)

Say goodbye to all my fears

One good song, they disappear

And nothing in the world can bring me down

(Can bring me down)

Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking

What you feel when you ride it home, yeah

Music's in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no, no

I just wanna play my music

(Music)

Got my six string on my back

Don't need anything but that

Everythin' I want is here with me

So forget that fancy car

I don't need to go that far

And what's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping, earth shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking

What you feel when you're on a roll, yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no, no

I just wanna play my music

I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like

Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs

So I can sing along

Music's in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no, no

I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no, no

I just wanna play my music

I just wanna play my music

All night long

Yeah

Bass sang as we both stop and everyone around us stats clapping we high five "that was so freaking sweet!" Bass said as I nodded agreeing then Buttercup, Butterfly and I would say Buttercups brother walk over and sat with us "nice song Boys." Butterfly said "thanks." me and Bass said "are you girls going to sing a song for us?" I asked joking they looked at each other for a second "sure." I started tapping again Bass hands a guitar string to Buttercup and they both start strumming

Funhouse by Pink

Butterfly:

I dance around this empty house

Tear us down, throw you out

Screaming down the halls

Spinning all around and now we fall

Pictures framing up the past

Your taunting smirk behind the glass

This museum full of ash

Once a tickle, now a rash

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors

All the laughter from before

I'd rather live out on the street

Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers, called the maids

We'll try to exorcise this place

Drag my mattress to the yard

Crumble, tumble house of cards

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

I'm crawling through the doggy door

My key don't fit my lock no more

I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates

I'll find a new place, burn this sucker down

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(9, 8)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(7, 6)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(5, 4, 3)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(2, 1)

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I'm gonna burn it down

Butterfly sings as we stop and Buttercup hands bass the string and I put my drum sticks back in my pocket "now who can come up with a good song and now we now know you like burning things." Bass said joking about the burning part "hey I'm having a Bon fire Saturday do you guys want to come?" Butterfly asked all three off us nodded "oo can I come?" Brooke asked we chuckles "sorry this is only for young adults only." Butterfly said "awww." Brooke said

"alright Brooke time to head home." Bass said "wait Bass can I talk to you in private?" Butterfly asked "sure." Bass said as they walked away "hey Buttercup how about after the writing session tomorrow we go bowling how does that sound?" I asked "that's good it sound fun and I can beat you at bowling." she said smirking at her winning "I would like to see you try." I said as we both start laughing then Bass grabs me and pulls me by my hood "ok then bye Buttercup bye Butterfly see you girls tomorrow for detention." I said after a few minutes I get up and get Bass to let go of my hood

"dude what did she say to you that you wanted to leave in a hurry?" I asked as we got into the car don't worry Brooke and her friend are in the backseat we didn't forget them "she wanted to know if I wanted to go out on a date with her tomorrow and I said yes then she said go before I change my mind about the date." Bass said "wow she is a weird girl hey then you guys can come with me and Buttercup bowling tomorrow like a double date cause I can tell how nervous you are." I said as I text Buttercup about the situation and she said that it would be alright

"looks like its going to be a double date." I said as I started driving to Bass's house


	3. Detention

(Next day in Detention)

(Butch's P.O.V)

Me,Bass,Buttercup and Butterfly are in detention waiting for Brute to be here because of the teacher won't leave unless all of us are here Brute finally arrives "Brute your late!" the teacher shouted at her she shrugged and sat down right when she sat down the teacher left I lean back in my chair

"finally she leaves so why were you late Brute?" Buttercup asked as we all can see Brute is out of it "oh I was with my boyfriend and he was walking me to detention." Brute said smiling at the boyfriend "who the lucky guy?" Butterfly asked while we were all looking at Brute "Beat." she said smiling at his name

"you mean the guy that always wears a sweater and neck tie everyday." Bass said "yeah him." Brute said me and Bass look at each other "dude i want to show you something." Bass said we start laughing "what's so funny." Brute asked getting angry "no no we're not laughing at him." I said I see Brute ready to get up and punch us

"then what are you laughing at." Butterfly asked I looked at Blake to see he had an Idea let's see what he says "princess somehow got my number and asked me on a date and I'm considering it." Bass said as he looks back to his phone "3..2..1." he says as Butterfly comes over and snatches his phone to see no text message Bass smirks "good to know you care for my safety." Bass said as Butterfly punches him where the sun don't shine

I cringe and I get a text message I looked at the text message and I see it's from princess and I fall out of my chair "whoa Butch what happened?" Bass asked holding his nuts "my worst nightmare happened." I said as I get up and sit back in my chair "princess somehow got my number and asked me on a date." I said "yeah right she did." Buttercup said rolling her eyes Butterfly grabs my phone and looks at the text "nope he isn't lying she really did send him a text asking him out." Butterfly said handing me my phone back

I see Buttercup get getting angry "alright Bass lets go to the nurse and get ice for your nuts." I said I hell Bass outside the room "are we really going to the nurse I feel like I need to." Bass said holding his nuts still "sure let's go." I said as we go to the nurse and she gives him an ice pack and we started walking back to detention we are about to enter when I hear the girls about to sing and we sneak in without the girls seeing us and sit back and watch

I won't say I'm in love from Hercules

Buttercup and Butterfly:

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess, I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that

Brute

Who do you think you're kiddin'?

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, I can see right through you guys

Girls, you can't conceal it

I know how you feel and

Who you're thinking of

Buttercup:

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Brute:

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it? Uh, oh

Butterfly:

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming, get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh

Brute:

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When you gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad

Buttercup and Butterfly:

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Brute:

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

Buttercup:

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

Brute:

You're doin' flips read my lips

You're in love

Butterfly:

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Brute:

Girl, don't be proud

It's okay, you're in love

Buttercup and Butterfly:

Ooh At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love

they sang "so you admit you guys are in love Butch and Bass." Brute asked smiling "ok fine admit it." they said as I looked at Bass and he has the same index while they were facing each other I pull out my drum sticks and sneak to the drum set I looked Bass he nodded I do a small drum solo gaining they're attention

The way that you do by Ross lynch

Butch:

Sometimes it feels like

You lost your swag

You got a kick me sign coverin'

The skills that you have

And it all looks wrong

When your lookin' down

You get dizzy doinG 360's

And you can't break out

Even when you feel like you

Ain't all that just don't forget

That I got your back, now turn up

The beat and bump that track, yeah

Bass:

Nobody rocks it the way that you do

You got style pop your collar cuz' your all

Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss

Even when the mic is off

Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it

The way that you do, no-o-o

The way that you do do do

Butch:

Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways

You got your epic wins 300 and 64 days

And it's feelin like your games crazy off

But all you need is to bring the heat and to get back on top

Even when you feel like you

Ain't all that just don't forget

That I got your back, now turn up

The beat and bump that track YEAH

Both:

Nobody rocks it the way that you do

You got style pop your collar cuz' your all

Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss

Even when the mic is off

Bass:

Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it

The way that you do, no-o-o

The way that you do do do

Your off the charts,

Your number one,

You got the fire and you can't be undone

Your breaking records and your makin em pop

You got the fire so keep burning it up

Butch:

Nobody rocks it the way that you do

You got style pop your collar cuz' your all

Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss

Even when the mic is off

Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it

The way that you do

Bass:

Nobody rocks it the way that you do

You got style pop your collar cuz' your all

Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss

Even when the mic is off

Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it

The way that you do no no no

We sang as we hugged Buttercup and Butterfly "good to know you love us." we said as we see them Blushing "you heard us singing?" they asked "we've been here since the beginning of the song." Bass said then the music teacher walks in "wow you guys have amazing voices! What's the name of your band?" she asked we looked at each other "we're not a in a band." Butterfly said the teacher looked at us

"well you guys should be you should sign up for rising star that will show them that music is just as important as sports" she said getting excited "rising star?" Buttercup asked "it's a talent competition where the winner gets a record deal." Brute said "Making tomorrow stars today." Bass sang as I beat box we laugh ad I high five

Then we see that detention is over and we started to leave but we stop "we'll think about it." Butterfly said as we leave "oh before I forget Brute do you and Beat want to come to my Bon fire tomorrow?" Butterfly asked Brute thought for a second "sure we'll be there." Brute said "I'll see you guys tonight." Butterfly said to me, Bass and Buttercup then she left to her car

"wait what are you guys doing tonight?" Brute asked "oh we're going on a double date." Bass said leaving to his car "we're going bowling." Buttercup said as we head to my car "wait do you guys think you could make it a triple date?" Brute asked nervously I looked at Buttercup she nodded "sure you guys can come." I said as we get into my car and we drive to My house

I hope this date goes right I thought then and we arrive at my house


	4. The Date

(At Butch's house)

(Butch's P.O.V)

We arrived at my house and when we walk through the door my little sister runs to me "hi Butch!" she said as I pick her up "how are you doing today kiddo?" I asked "I'm doing good mom said I could have some cookies when you get home so you could get them for me." she said I let her down and we walk into the kitchen and I give her the cookie jar she grabs a few then I put back where I found it

Bree realized Buttercup was here "Butch who is this?" she asked "oh this is my girlfriend Buttercup." I said as me and Buttercup go to my room I set my stuff on my desk and pull out a song book that is just filled with random words I turned around in my chair "aright got any ideas?" I asked "I think I do." she said unsure "alright let's hear it." I said "alright think of a past experience that left you hurt." Buttercup said "well there is one." I said

"there was this girl I used to like last year and she did ballet and I used to skateboard a lot and she would sometimes come to the skate park and see me with her friends but I could tell that her friends didn't like my baggy clothes which I don't wear anymore now so anyway we had nicknames for each other we called each other by our gender for some odd reason anyway when I confessed my feelings to her she just said see you later boy and left and I really haven't talked to her after that then I met you so I stopped caring." I said and I see Buttercup writing down something I walked over and see that she's writing a song (A/n hint hint you know what that song is it will appear in a future chapter)

"you got a song wrote wow you work fast." I said as I got an idea for two songs one was from when I was dating a girl and she cheated on me and I just decided to party another one is from when I was dating a girl she went crazy cause I wasn't spending enough time with her and she keyed my car

I then looked at the clock and it said 4:00 I texted Bass saying be there at 4:20 I put my stuff away "ready to go bowling?" I asked "wow time goes by fast when you write song lyrics." Buttercup said as we leave and go and get Bass and Butterfly

(at the bowling alley)

We get there and we see Brute with Beat "Beat these are my friends that I go to detention with Butch,Bass,Buttercup and Butterfly." she introduces us each nod when our name was said "alright the teams are boys vs girls." Beats said as we all agree we called our team Ruff and the girls called their team Punk "ok guys ready." Bass asked we see the look the girls were giving us "how about we make it more interesting winners gets something from the losers deal?" Brute said as Buttercup puts her hand out we smirk "deal." I said as we get ready to bowl

(end of the game)

The girls are cheering I groan "ah fuck." I whispered and Bass and Beat hear me and nod we looked up and see the girls giving us weird looks "what do you want?" we asked "nothing for now." they said as we get ready to leave "the night is still young we can hang out at my house." Butterfly said "it makes it easier to have the Bon fire then." she said as we get into my car and Beat follows us in his car

We are all sitting in Butterfly's living room we are laying on the couches "how about we put on a movie." Brute said as she gets off of beat "I'll get the movie and you two get the snacks." Butterfly said then she walks upstairs and Buttercup and Brute go to the Kitchen

"so Beat how did you meet Brute?" Bass asked "oh we've been friends since Pre school and I just now had the guts to ask her out." Beat said me and Bass nod understanding since we're bored I pulled out my drum sticks and start tapping on the table and make a beat and Bass digs in is pocket and starts strumming on a guitar string

A different side of me by Allstar Weekend

Beat:

I'd be living the dream

If my life switched with the football team

I'd be praised by my friends

If I was driving a Mercedes Benz

Do I know?

What do I know?

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna see my face on the TV

With my picture on the cover for my friends to see a different side of me

I'm barely five foot eight

No muscleman but I can roller skate

Not the biggest sports fan

But the band drives a mean mini van

Do I know?

What do I know?

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna see my face on the TV

With my picture on the cover for my friends to see a different side of me

I know everything is gonna change for me

If I can make it then you'll see that there's a different side of me

I won't be waiting for my life to pass ahead of me

So I know you'll see a different side of me

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna be, a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna see my face on the TV

With my picture on the cover but you'll never have to wonder

'Cause I'm not like all the others but my friends will see a different side of me

A different side of me

A different side of me

A different side of me

A different side of me

Beat sang we end "dudes that was awesome!" Beat said we all three of us high five "what's up guys heard singing." Butterfly said coming back into the room and putting the movie in "we're are going to be watching Piranha." Butterfly said laying on Bass then Buttercup and Brute come into the room and lay on me and Beat

Looks like we got too comfortable and we all fell asleep during the movie


	5. Dance Battle

(the next morning)

(Butch's P.O.V)

I wake up and see Buttercup on asleep on top of me I look over and see that Bass is up Bass like usual is on his phone I pulled out my phone "dude I have a great idea." I texted him he looks over to me and nods and we both carefully get Buttercup and Butterfly off of us and we walk into the kitchen and we see that Butterfly left a mic stand in her kitchen we took off the part that holds the mic

"alright here the plan you stab me with the mic and we scare the shit out of everybody." I said he looked at me confused "won't I kill you if I do that." he questioned "nope I got bored during the summer and learned to make it look like an item has passed through my body." I said as we hear them waking up "ready?" I asked he nodded

I back up slowly to the living room with Bass pointing the mic stand at my chest "Bass what are you doing!" Butterfly asked freaked out Bass smirks at her and "stabs" me and I fall on the ground "Butch!" Buttercup says as she kneels down to my body and I hear Bass start chuckling oh god he can't hold it in

"Bass you can't just stand there and laugh knowing you stabbed Butch!" Brute says as they are all glaring at him not looking at me I get up and join in "yeah Bass it's not funny." I said scaring everybody me and Bass start laughing "you guys planned this?" Beat asked still freaked out we nodded "actually it was Butch's idea I just went along with it." Bass said still laughing

"that looked so realistic." Brute said still freaked

Illusion by Ross Lynch

Butch:

I'll be your entertainer

I'm puttin on a show

I'm gonna levitate ya

Leave ya

Wa- Wa- Wantin more

I see you fascinated

I've got you hypnotized

White gloves, what you dream of

A fantasy before your eyes

Bass:

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

1-2-3... I disappear

I'm coming right back, so stay right here

Ani't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

Butch:

ohoh...uh

lisen

I aint no fake houdini

I put a spell on you

I'm somethin like a genie

Girl I make your wish come true

And now our time is runnin

With every grain of sand

So here's the grand finale

Watch me do my sleight of hand

Bass:

Somewhere in a dream

In a dream

We'll meet again my baby

And I promise that I won't disappear

I'll be right here

And I won't be won't be won't be

Just an illusion (yeah, baby)

Butch:

Somewhere in a dream

In a dream

We'll meet again my baby

And I promise that I won't disappear

I'll be right here

And I won't be won't be won't be

Just an illusion

We sang as we disappear and we reappear behind everybody "nice trick right it took me awhile before I could do it with two people." I said startling them "alright you need to stop that." Buttercup said getting annoyed "alright that was my last trick or was it." I said as I levitate a drum stick

(time skip to Bon fire)

We are all sitting having fun roasting marshmallows "alright how about we do a dance battle I want to know who is better Boys or girls." Butterfly suggested as we all nod "alright ladies first."

Diva by Beyonce

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla

Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla

Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up

Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler

Getting money, divas getting money

If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me

Tell me somethin' where your boss at?

Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back

I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha

What you said, she ain't no diva

They danced to we applauded and then we got into position

Talk dirty by Jason DeRulo

Get jazzy on 'em, I'm that flight that you get on, international

First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

'Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti

I got lipstick stamps on my passport, make it hard to leave

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

Will you talk dirty to me?

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

We danced and they applauded for us too and we all laughed like I said we are all having a good time (A/N to see what the dances looked like look up Green Vs. Green Dance Battle by Jimmz189)

(The next day)

(Butch's P.O.V)

Me and Bass are at work and what we do is most days we teach drums and guitar to little kids and we always have fun with them it rare when we sing though "alright play." Bass said to a kid that wants to be a drummer "now I hear you play but I got to see you play Butch show them how it's done." Bass said "ready like this." I said then I play the drums "nice alright guys it's not like this." Bass said strumming the guitar wrong "but like this." Bass said strumming in a great way

"well its easy for you too but we can't all be rockstars." one of the kids said "but you can be." i said

Heart and soul from Camp Rock 2

Bass:

Oh

Yeah

All right

Gather 'round, guys

It's time to start listenin'

Practice makes perfect

But perfect's not working

There's a lot more to music

Than knowing where your cue's gonna be

You can play all the right notes

But that don't mean you're moving me

But if you can jump like David Lee Roth

Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

Butch:

Strum it, drums

Slide across and runnin'

The stage is your home if you learn how to own it

Like the great Stid

There's no way that you can fake it

Both:

You've gotta feel the beat before you can move

Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes

And making mistakes

But that won't matter

If you can swagger like ol' Mick Jagger

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

(Solo)

If you're livin' and dyin' for the music inside

If the 1-for-5 never gets old

Then you can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

Bass:

All right, now take it low

Now I need the spotlight to hit me

Right here

As the crowd starts to cheer

I need the fan to blow right through my rockstar hair

Right here

If you can scream like Axl Rose

Or sing like ... off the show

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll, yeah

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

We sang as the kid applaud "see you guys all you need is heart and soul and class dismissed." Bass said "nice job man I'll be in the back" Bass said and went into the back I have to put the drums back I put them both on two separate carts and start pushing them then a customer walks up behind me

"excuse me but can you help me?" they asked I could tell it was a girl "yeah sure what can I do for you today?" I asked as I pushed the final drum set into place "i would like to know where the drum sticks and guitar strings are." they said "the guitar strings are over there and the drum sticks are right next to me." I said still haven't faced them yet "thank you Butterfly he said it they are over there." wait Buttercup I looked Back and see Buttercup looking at drum sticks

"are you looking for a specific type?" I asked "yes I am I wanted to know if I could get a pair customized?" Buttercup asked and she hasn't looked at me yet "yeah you can just tell me what you want on them and what color." I said "I want them to say Butch I want them to be forest green." she said then she picks out a pair and hands them to me still not looking at me

I go into the back and customize the drum sticks and found Buttercup "alright here they are is that all" I asked as we get to the counter "yes." she said I gift rap them "that'll be $30 and kiss" I said she had a gross look on her face then she saw it was me "Butch what are you doing?" she asked "I'm working." I said then Butterfly walks up to us "hey I wanted to know is I could customize this guitar?" she asked looking at the guitar

"sure what would you like on it and what color?" I asked "Bass and dark green." she said I nod then I go into the back I past Bass "look at your new guitar that Butterfly is going to get for you." I said showing him the guitar that I finished

He looked at it and we both walk out and see the girls I hand Bass the guitar and he rings her up "that'll be $250 and a kiss." Bass said she also gave a grossed out look and she also calmed down when she saw Bass "what are you guys doing here?" she asked "we are working we get off now you guys were our last customers." I said we go to the Back and change back into our regular clothes

"ready to go?" we asked the girls nod and we leave


	6. The fight

(time skip to October)

(Butch's P.O.V)

Right now we are at lunch and I'm tapping on the table with my drum sticks and Bass is silently strumming the way the cafeteria is split up is into three sections its based on what color you wear the most take for instance there is the Blue section filled with stupid jocks and stupid Cheerleaders then there is also the red section filled wanna be pop stars and nerds where as the green section is filled with mostly skaters and rockstars and a tiny bit nerds and I would say five jocks and cheerleaders

Me and Bass are just minding our own business then Buttercup and Butterfly walk up to us "hey guys." they said "sup BC Butterfly." I said as Brute comes running up to us "you guys know about the Bash right?" Brute asked we nodded "well we are going to be playing it." Brute said as I stop tapping and Bass stops strumming "are you serious how did you pull that off." Buttercup asked "the principal likes it he knows that the problem students aren't causing trouble." she said smirking

I looked at Bass and smirked "he won't think that for long." Bass said they looked at us confused "watch." I said we look at the Blue section then a Bunch of Green paint is poured all over them the five of us start Laughing our buts off cause there is just a bunch of cheerleaders yelling about their hair then the leader of the jocks Boomer and the leader of the Cheerleaders Bubble see us laughing and I see from the corner of my eye I see them starting to walk over here

"guys idiot alert 3:00." I said as we all look at our wrist and we laugh even more then Boomer slams is hand on the table "you think this is funny?" he asked angry "no we think it's hilarious." me and Bass said still laughing "then let's see you find this funny." he said as and the other jocks get ready to attack me and Bass we jump over the table and we are in the middle of the cafeteria where everybody is watching

"get'em." Boomer said as all of the jocks charge at me and Bass "now see why it was a good idea to learn how to do break dancing." I said as the are about to near us I see a guy throw a punch to me I do a coin drop I smirk I then hear the music start going since they like to play music everyday today was the green section's turn

Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf

Butch:

I see your dirty face high behind your collar

What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie

Live a lie, live a lie

And you take your time

And you do your crime

Well you made your bed

I made mine!

I sang as I see other guys getting ready to punch me I back flip onto a table luckily nothing us on it

Bass:

Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive, I can take you higher

What this is, forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Bass sang as he starts punching jocks in the face two are about to clothes line him he grabs their arm and uses them to do a back flip and as he does the back flip he kicks them both in the face

Butch:

Now the son's disgraced, he who knew his father

When he cursed his name turned and chased the dollar

But it broke his heart so he stuck his middle finger to the world

To the world, to the world

I sang as I flipped off all of the jocks that were starring at me they were going to punch my legs I do back hand springs in place kicking all of them because they came too close I do a side flip off the table

Bass:

And you take your time

And you stand in line

Where you'll get what's yours

I got mine!

Butch:

Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive, I can take you higher

What this is, forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Yeah! Wayne's World, Planet Rock

Panties drop and the tops

And she gon' rock 'til the camera stop

Bass:

I sing about angels like Angela

(Rock!)

And Pamela

(Rock!)

And Samantha

(Rock!)

And Amanda

And Tamara mnage moi

Bass sang as I see two guys running at me and do a cartwheel then I do a backflip while kicking the air hitting every beat the I kick them both in the face then I jump onto a table

Butch:

Im in here like, "Bitch, what's up?"

Mechanic me, I could fix ya up

I could dick ya up, I could dick ya down

Shorty we could go wherever just pick a town

And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound

Big ass rocks like on the ground

Dirty like sex that's on the ground

Weezy

I rapped as I do a butterfly flip off of the table dodging Boomer's and another guys punch

Bass:

Because when I arrive, I-Ill bring the fire

Make you come alive, I can take you higher

What this is, forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Butch:

Because when I arrive, I-Ill bring the fire

Make you come alive, I can take you higher

What this is, forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Just let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Bass:

(Rock, rock)

Let it rock!

Let it rock!

Butch:

I'm back like I forgot somethin', I'm somethin'

Roll and rock rubbin', rap runnin'

Miles like just tryin' to get a flat stomach

Like Wayne a personal trainer

My aim is perfect, I bang ya

Period, like the remainder

I sang as one one guy grabs my arms from behind and Boomer was about to punch me I do a front flip kicking the guy that was holding my arms and I then drop kick Boomer but he gets back up

Bass:

I wish I could be as cruel as you

And I wish I could say the things you do

But I can't and I won't live a lie

No, not this time

Bass sang sarcastically to Boomer as I do a butterfly flip and kick Boomer in the face knocking him out me and Bass I high five "what is going on here?" the principal demanded to know a random cheerleader "we were just eating lunch then those two shady greens over there dumped green paint on all of us and started beating up the football team." she said then the girls run over here

"the paint part is true but they were just defending themselves since the football team attacked them!" Brute shouted at the principal gave the five of us detention we sigh and walk out of the cafeteria

(in detention)

We are just relaxing "nice job guys that was do cool the way you guys took out the football team." Butterfly said as me and Bass high five "Alright since we are playing the Bash we need a band name for the fliers "how about Green Shade." I said the girls looked at me confused "because of that cheerleader called me and Bass shady greens so as in we are devious."I explained

They looked at me for a second and nodded agreeing "so it's settled our band name is Green Shade." Bass said as we all nod "ready for some practice." Buttercup said we all go to our instruments and ready after

After awhile

"ok this isn't working." Buttercup said "it's ok we'll get there." Butterfly said we all we relaxing just trying to figure out a way to get it right then Brute starts playing the key board I get behind the drums and start playing then Bass starts strumming

Somebody from Lemonade Mouth

Butterfly:

Can you see me?

'Cause I'm right here

Can you listen

'Cause I've been tryin' to make you notice

Butterfly sang to Buttercup cheering her up and she starts playing guitar

What would it mean to me

To feel like somebody

We've been on our way to nowhere

tryin' so hard to get there

and I say

Oh, We're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holdin' Back our dreams

And try to make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody

somebody yeah

Some How

Some Day

Some Way

Somebody

I'm so tired

of bein' invisible

But I feel it, yeah

Like a fire below the surface

Tryin' to set me free

Burnin' inside of me

'Cause we're standin' on the edge now

It's a long way down

But I say

Oh, We're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holdin' back our dreams

And try to make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody

Somebody yeah

Some how

Some Day

Some Way

Somebody

We will walk out of this darkness

Feel a spotlight glowin' like a yellow sun

Oh woah oh

And when we fall, we'll fall together

'Til we get back up and we will rise as one

Oh woah

Oh, We're gonna let it show (let it show)

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holdin' back our dreams

And try to make it come alive (make it come alive)

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (somebody)

Somebody yeah (somebody)

Some How

Some Day

Some Way

Butterfly sang "did you write that Butterfly?" Buttercup asked she nodded "you guys we are going to just fine." Brute said as they girls do a group hug me and Bass high five


	7. The Bash

(Time skip to the Bash)

(Butch's P.O.V)

Buttercup and Brute are pacing around "where's Butterfly she should be here." Buttercup said I see Beat "hey Beat have you seen Butterfly?" I asked "yeah she went to the girls bathroom." he said we all rushed to the girls bathroom Buttercup and Brute went in me and Bass were behind the wall near the door

"Butterfly?" Brute says as she checks every stall until she finds her "guys I found her!" she said me and Bass are debating whether or not to come in "screw it we're coming in." I said Bass goes up to the stall where Butterfly is "Butterfly how are you doing?" Bass asked then a girl in a toilet costume walks in "we're full here check the one next door." I said she looks at me confused then leaves

"I doing fine but I don't think I can perform." Butterfly said "come on Butterfly we believe in you." Bass said then thought for a second "I believe in you." he whispered but somehow I heard him Butterfly comes out of the stall "let's do this." she says we nodded we get up on stage and get to our instruments the lights shine on us blinding Butterlfy for a second "nice costumes oh wait you're not wearing any." I hear Brick shouted "fuckin fagot." I whispered

Determinate from Lemonade Mouth

Butterfly:

Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head, this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friend's about

I, I wanna cry, I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

and get inside, It isn't right,

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Hate, to feel this way and waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Butterfly sings as I go front stage I point at Bass and points back at me

Butch:

It's Butch and I'm heaven sent, music like a veteran

Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather 'cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop, now hurry up and let us in, knock

'Cause we coming to your house

And people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the bill', you just in it for the thrill

Get down now, I ain't playin' around, put your feet up on the ground

And make that sound like

Butterfly:

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

D-D-Dance floor

Determinate

Butterfly sings "hey we are Green Shade and here is a few words from our lead guitar is Buttercup she puts her hands up and grabs the mic from Butterfly "I would like to shed a little light on a certain I'm talking about." she starts I do a drum roll "music the school makes it seem that sports are better than a music program or anyone of us we have to show them that we matter." Buttercup says "cause we do matter!" she shouts I start a beat

Here we go from Lemonade Mouth

All:

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud

I wanna make some noise

Stand up, Come on, Be loud

We're gonna raise our voice

Come on, Come on, Come on

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Buttercup:

Hey now

we no longer wait around

My team stronger then weights now

Keeps on growing

Our muscle keeps on showing

Butch:

We came here to make a change

We came here to rearrange

We came here cause we believe

We came here cause we achieve, yeah

Buttercup:

While I've got the microphone

Make sure how i feel is known

All for one we rock the zone

How I feel to each his own

Butch:

All my people treat em right

We reserve the right to fight

For what we want, for what we need

To the front we shall proceed

Butterfly:

Here we come and we're ready to

go, go, go

Better run cause we don't take

no, no, no

So come on

All:

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud

I wanna make some noise

Stand up, Come on, Be loud

We're gonna raise our voice

Come on, Come on, Come on

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Butch:

We're motivated (motivated)

We're aggravated (aggravated)

We're dedicated

So now you better play fair

determination (and) will power

With consideration

we will devour

We're on our own

But we are one

So on our shoulders will fight until

we see the sun

Buttercup

It's just a matter of time

Before you see our way

We fight with all of our lives

We do this everyday

Butterfly:

Here we come and we're ready to

go, go, go

Better run cause we don't take

no, no, no

So come on

All:

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud

I wanna make some noise

Stand up, Come on, Be loud

We're gonna raise our voice

Come on, Come on, Come on

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud

I wanna make some noise

Stand up, Come on, Be loud

We're gonna raise our voice

Come on, Come on, Come on

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Buttercup:

Yeah

I said we're tired of this

We're going to stand up

for what we believe in

We might be on our own

But we are one

Everybody ready

Come on

Let's go

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud

I wanna make some noise

Stand up, Come on, Be loud

We're gonna raise our voice

Come on, Come on, Come on

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud

I wanna make some noise

Stand up, Come on, Be loud

We're gonna raise our voice

Come on, Come on, Come on

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

We sang as the principal shut off the power

(the next day in the principal's office)

"what you did the other night was inappropriate." he said "we were just speaking our minds and you just shut us down." Buttercup said "yes I shut you down cause the decisions I make are best for the school." he said as began pacing again "and you." he said in front of Brute "you said there would be no funny business." he said "it wasn't funny." Brute said

"now you aren't allowed to use the music room or the instruments if I so hear as much as a hum coming from the locker room showers I will suspend you do I make myself clear." he said as we nod and leave his office


	8. Visits

(in detention)

(Butch's P.O.V)

Me and Bass are sitting in detention because of we have a month of detention for beating up the football team but the teacher is still in here which is weird since its just me and Bass are the only ones that got detention then we see Beat walk in "good everybody is here." the teacher said then she walked out

"they finally caught you for helping us with the prank." I said he sat near me and Bass he nodded "it turns out I had green paint in my hair that I didn't notice and the principal saw." he said "ok dude we are going to help you look more like a Rockstar but you will still look a little nerdy meaning you can still wear the neck tie." Bass said I nodded

"but I like the way I'am." Beat said "no we're just going to change your clothes you can still be yourself you'll just look half Rockstar half nerd." I said as I see that it is time to go wow time really flys by when your not paying attention we leave and we get into my car we drive to the mall and go to hot topic "alright here." I said he goes into the changing room he's wearing a green and white plaid button down with his black neck tie with black jeans I nodded we pay for the clothes and go to foot locker

"here." Bass said handing him a pair of black and green Osiris high tops we nodded I get a phone call "hello?" I answer "hey Butch what are you doing right now?" Buttercup asked "I'm at the mall with Bass and Beat why?" I asked "ok that's perfect me, Butterfly and, Brute will meet you guys there." she said then she hang up I look at my phone confused and shrugged and walk with Bass and Beat "you look confused what happened." Beat stated "I'am Buttercup just called as if she was in a hurry and her,Butterfly and Brute are going to meet us here." I said

I get another phone call "hello?" I answered "hey Butch I need you and Bass to come to work." our boss said "what happened?" I asked "I had to fire two people and I need to have you and Bass cover their shifts." he said "I think I know someone who can fill one of those spots." I said "who?" he asked "my friend Beat he's really good when it comes to fixing instruments which means you can now take broken instruments and charge to have them fixed." I said "that's not bad idea bring him with you guys." he said then he hung up

I smile "Beat you need a job right?" I asked "yeah I do why?" he asked "I think I got you a job with me and Bass in the music store in the mall." I said "what will I be doing?" he asked "fixing instruments and if you know an instrument you can help teach little kids to play them." I said we all walk into the music store we all go into the back and get into uniform which is just a green and black plaid button down with a name tag that's it other wise we can wear whatever we want to

We come from the back and I go behind the drum section and start making sure that each drum stick is in perfect condition then a kid and who I would say his mother walk up to me "excuse me but I asked someone and they said that you teach drums to kids correct?" she asked I nodded "yeah I do what can I do for you today?" I asked

"well I wanted to know if you teach my son to play drums?" she asked I nodded "sure first lesson is free." I said "you can stay and watch or you can go look through the mall and we can have him call you when we are done." I said she nodded and walked out I kneel down "what's your name?" I asked "chase and I want to be a drummer!" he says excited

"ok ready we are going to work on a simple beat meaning we are going to start on an easy song we are going to start on we will rock you by queen." I said he nodded "alright here we go." I said "it goes like this." I said showing him the beat "think you can do that?" I asked

(after a while)

"alright that's it for now if you want to learn more come back ok?" I said Chase nodded then ran back to his mom then I get a text "Butch where are you in the mall?" Buttercup texted me "my job." I texted back I put my phone back in my pocket I then go and start putting the drums back "hey Butch." I hear Buttercup say "hey BC." I said I turn around and see two Buttercups but one is taller than the other

"I think my mom's right I need to start wearing a helmet when I skateboard ." I said as I rub my head "Butch this is." Buttercup started "Bliss Buttercup's older and hotter sister." Bliss said shaking my hand "Bliss this is my boyfriend Butch." Buttercup said she looks at me up and down "I like him." she said "anyway Butch why are you working I thought you had the day off." Buttercup asked

"I do but two people got fired and Bass and I had to cover them then I got Beat a job here." I said as I go back to putting the drum sets back "Butch!" I turn around and see my older brother Brady came running into the store "hey man whats up?" I said as I hug my brother "what are you doing here I came here to ask you something." he said "what is it?" I asked "will you be the best man at my wedding?" Brady asked "dude fuck yeah I would." I said as I high five Brady

"my finance is here too she's visiting her little sister and asking here to be one of her bridesmaids." Brady said "dude who is she?" I asked he looks to the entrance "there she is with her little sister." he said I look over and see her

But her little sister is Butterfly "hey Brady." she said running up to Brady hugging him "oh Butch this is Bloom, Bloom this is my little brother Butch." Brady said "hi." she said shaking my hand "oh and this is my little sister." Bloom said "hey Butterfly I'll see you in detention tomorrow like usual." I said "yup I just to get in trouble first Bass said that he would help me." Butterfly said Bloom and Brady were shocked

"you guys know each other." Bloom asked smirking as if Butterfly was hiding something "yeah he's my band mate he plays drums." Butterfly said I see Bass come from the back "hey Bass come here for a second." I said he looked at me for a second and walked over here

"i want you to meet someone this is my older brother Brady." I said "and this is my older sister Bloom." Butterfly said Bass nodded "Butterfly who is he to you?" Bloom asked again trying to know something "this is Bass my band mate he plays bass and he is my boyfriend." Butterfly said Bloom looked a little too interested in Bass "I'm watching you." Bloom said I see that scared the crap out of Bass seeing the glare she was giving him "so you three are in a band." Brady said changing the subject

"yeah we are there are two other members two there's my girlfriend Buttercup she plays guitar and Brute she plays keyboard." I said Brady got a look on his face "how about you guys play at our wedding." Brady said "really that would be so cool." I said I check my watch "luckily I me and Bass get off work and so does Beat." I said the three of us go into the back and change

Then Brute and Buttercup walk in with their older sisters I smirk I pull out my drum sticks and start playing a beat Bass catches on he starts playing the bass Buttercup and Brute run over and star playing guitar and keyboard and Butterfly starts singing

Smile by Avril Lavigne

Butterfly:

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You don't let it go let it go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

(The reason) The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Butterfly sang Bass and I high five "wow you guys are really good." Bloom said hugging Butterfly "I knew I made the right choice picking you guys for the wedding." Brady said as he high fives me and Bass


	9. Red rivals

(At lunch)

I'm once again tapping on the table with my drum sticks and Bass is strumming on his guitar then Brick and Blade walk over to us "come with us to the music room." they said and started walking to the music room we shrug and walk to the music room and see Butterfly, Buttercup, and Brute "do you guys know what's going on?" Buttercup asked we shake our heads and see Brick and Blade with Blossom, Berserk, and Bloom (not Butterfly's sister)

"can we help you guys?" Butterfly asked them "yes you can by dropping out of rising star." Bloom said "let me rephrase that for her what can we help you guys with expect for doing that." Brute said "you guys have no chance at winning so you guys might as well drop out." Berserk said I run to one of the drum sets

It's on from Camp rock 2

Bass:

Drums

Bass sings as I start drumming

Butch:

A little guitar please

I sing and Bass starts strumming

Bass and Butch:

One two three four

Butterfly:

I hope you're ready for the time of your life

Just look at me

I put a gleam in your eye

Buckle up

We're gonna take you for a ride

Bloom:

Let's go

We got you going

Get in the vibe

Everybody put your hands to the sky

Buckle up

We're gonna take you take you high

Buttercup:

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Blossom:

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

All:

Okay now are you ready?

One two

One two three four

Berserk:

Showstoppin' when I step in the place

Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay

Get on board

Come on; let's ride the wave

Brute:

Let's go let's go

We just do what we do

Watch me break and pop

I'll blast it for you

You wanna rock like us?

'Cause we're never second place

(You ready?)

All:

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

Okay now are you ready?

Come on

One two

One two three

Bass:

The-the-the-there is no competition

That's why we're in the number one position

Your crew can't hang with us

Man we're too dangerous

Ain't got the style or the stamina

Butch:

Just doin' my thing

Get hooked on my swing

Rockin' the place droppin' the bass

Makin' all the girls sing

Yeah we make the bells ring

(It's on it's on)

Blade:

Drums

Brick:

Yeah

Brick says as me and him have a drumming competition and I won

Butch:

A little guitar please

I say as Bass and Blade have a guitar competition and Bass won

Bass,Blade,Brick, and Butch:

One two three four

Girls:

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Show me

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

Boys:

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

(What you got)

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

(Over the top)

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

One two

One two three four

All:

It's on!

We all sang and got glared at each other "we'll see who wins rising star." Brick said with angry and the reds walked out we walk out and Butterfly gets a phone call and afterwards she runs out of the school with us in tow when we get to Butterfly's house we walk up to the door and knock and her mom answers and tells us that she's in the backyard

We all walk out and check on her and see her crying "Butterfly what happened?" Buttercup and Brute asked worried and me and Bass sat down near them "my cat died and it was the last thing I had that connected me with my dad." she said crying on Buttercups shoulder

I look at Bass and he starts strumming

More than a band from lemonade Mouth

Brute:

I can't pretend to know how you feel

But know that I'm here, know that I'm real

Butch:

Say what you want or don't talk at all

Brute

I'm Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too

Everything changes but one thing is true, understand

We'll always be more than a band

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Buttercup

You used to brave the world all on your own

Now we won't let you go, go in alone

Bass:

Be who you wanna be, always stand tall

Not gonna let you fall

All:

Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too

Everything changes but one thing is true, understand

We'll always be more than a band

Butterfly:

I never knew you could take me so far

I've always wanted the hope that you are

The ones I need

(Always be more than, yeah than)

All:

Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too

Everything changes but one thing is true, understand

We'll always be more than a band

Butterfly:

Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too

Everything changes but one thing is true, understand

We'll always be more than a band

We sang as the girls do a group hug and me and Bass high five

(few weeks later)

Me, Buttercup, Bass and Butterfly are relaxing at my house then Buttercup gets a phone call "hello?" she answers "turn to MTV." I heard Brute say then she hang up I grab the remote and turn on the tv and see that it's us at the bash and it's the part where I'm rapping

Butch:

It's Butch and I'm heaven sent, music like a veteran

Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather 'cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop, now hurry up and let us in, knock

'Cause we coming to your house

And people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the bill', you just in it for the thrill

Get down now, I ain't playin' around, put your feet up on the ground

And make that sound like

We all get excited and start dancing having fun

(the next morning)

I'm about to get into my car "Butch!" I look and see Butterfly "what are you doing here?" I asked "my sister came to see Brady." She said "hop in I'll drive us to school." I said and she gets in the car on the ride there "I think I'm going to start calling you sis." I said she chuckled "then I'll call you bro then." she said I chuckled and we arrive at school and get out of the car and Buttercup, Bass and Brute come running over "hey guys Butterfly why did get a ride with Butch?" Brute asked wondering I smirked "I has to give my new sister a ride to school." I said

"wait what do you mean new sister?" Bass asked "well Butch's brother is marrying my sister." Butterfly said "wow that's pretty cool now you guys are brother and sister." Buttercup said then we all walk into school


	10. Rising star

(time skip to rising star)

(Butch's P.O.V)

The girls are pacing while me and Bass are relaxing sitting on a bench as usual Bass is on his phone and I'm texting Brady cause he wants me to write a song for Bloom and perform it at their wedding "ok I get it I see how much you love her." I texted a little annoyed because of how many times he tells me "well the way I see it music always sounds better with her." he texted back I thought for a second "I got the song all planned out." I texted "thanks little bro I knew I could count on you." Brady texted I put my phone in my pocket

I look up "alright you guys need to stop worrying we are going to do fine." I said as the announcer starts "alright welcome to rising star there is going to be 2 rounds the first round is everybody then only the top two performers will make it to round 2 alright without further ado Green Shade!" the announcer said we walk on stage and wave to the crowd Butterfly pulls out a flute

Criminal by Britney Spears

Butterfly:

He is a hustler, he's no good at all

He is a loser, he's a bum

(Bum, bum, bum)

He lies, he bluffs he's unreliable

He is a sucker with a gun

(Gun, gun, gun)

I know you told me I should stay away

I know you said he's just a dog astray ho,

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

He is a villain by the devil's law

He is a killer just for fun

(Fun, fun, fun)

That man's a snitch and unpredictable

He's got no conscience, he's got none

(None, none, none)

All I know, should've let go but no

'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

And he's got my name tattooed on his arm

His lucky charm, so I guess its okay

He's with me

And I hear people talk

(People talk)

Trying to make remarks, keep us apart

But I don't even hear, I don't care

Cuz mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

Butterfly finished off on the flute the crowd roared with applause we wave and walk off stage "see I told you guys that we were going to be fine." I said hugging Buttercup

(After a while)

"alright thats everybody and the two performers that are going to the finals are... Green Shade and Maximum Red!" the announcer shouted we did a group hug we let each other go Bass and I high five "we to just beat the Reds and we win." Brute said "ha like you have a chance at beating us." Berserk said "we'll lose to you when the fat lady sings." Butterfly said flaring at Bloom

"alright time for Maximum Red." the announcer said and the reds walk on stage after they finish "ok I think have some competition." Buttercup said worried "don't worry guys no matter what happenes we can say we didn't go down easy." Bass said I nod we walk on stage Butterfly takes a deep breath

Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

Butterfly:

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Maybe you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on; over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You tried to break me

But you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me

You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning

In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I,

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I'm not alone

Butterfly sang then we walk up to the front of the stage link hands and take a bow "alright and the votes are in and the winner of rising star is... Green Shade!" the announcer shouts the girls do a group hug and jump up and down me and Bass do our signature hand shake after we finished Buttercup jumps on my back we all start laughing "alright Green Shade time to give us one more song." the announcer says then he runs off stage

Party rock anthem by LMFAO

Butch:

Party rock!

Yeah!

Woo!

Let's go

Butch and Bass:

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya shake that ass

Bass:

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on the top

Nonstop when we in the spot, party movin' like its on the block

Where the dance I gots to know, tight jeans, cool shoes 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll

Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe

Butch:

Yo, I'm runnin' through these streets like Drano

I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo

We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm with

On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey

Both:

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya shake that

Everyday I'm shufflin'

Shufflin', shufflin'

Butch:

Step up fast and be the first one to make me blow this cash

We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop,hating is bad

Bass:

One more shot for us, another round

Please fill up my cup, don't mess around

We just wanna see you shake it now

Now you wanna be, you're shakin now

Butterfly:

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound

Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

Both:

Party rock is in the house tonight

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good time

(Put your hands up)

And we gonna make you lose your mind

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Butterfly:

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'!

Butterfly:

Push up, Push up

Push up, Push up

Push up, Push up

Push up, Push up

Push up, Push up

We finished we are all laughing and waving to the crowd


	11. Getting ready

(next day during lunch)

(Butch's P.O.V)

As usual me and Bass are the first ones to our table but this now Beat sits with us and its just us until the girls get here and as usual I'm tapping on the table and Beat and Bass are strumming who knew Beat played guitar ever since we beat up the football team the are too scared to walk near us anymore which is the best thing ever

but ever since we won rising star girls from all section keep flirting with me ,Bass and Beat ever since we changed his look everytime we aren't with Buttercup, Butterfly or Brute

"hi Butch." a girl said "hey Bass." another one said "hi Beat." the last one said speak of the devil "hey." we said we saw that they weren't leaving "can we help you girls?" Bass asked I see that they get nervous I raise an eyebrow questioning why they were nervous I looked at them and see that they're from the red section

"w-w-we wanted to know if y-you guys w-wanted to h-h-hang out Saturday ?" one stutters nervously "I don't know about those two but I have to work Saturday." I said truthfully I see one of them disappointed "I'm sorry but I have to work Saturday too." Beat said letting them down easy

"yeah I have to work too." Bass said all three of them were disappointed and they walk away then the girls run up to the table and slam their hands on the table scaring Beat and starling me and Bass we look up and see that their mad "um did we do something?" Beat asked see the glare they were giving us

"what did they want?" Buttercup asked I see that she is jealous "they want to hang out with us on Saturday." I said "what did you say?" Brute asked "that we all had to work which we do." Bass said as he and Beat go back to strumming and I go back to tapping the girls calm down "you guys were jealous weren't you." Bass said not looking up

"no we were't!" they said pouting the loud speaker comes on "we would like to announce that prom will be next monday thank you." they said then it turns off then a bunch of girls start squealing me, Bass and Beat cover our ears and close our eyes when they stopped we open our eyes and see a crowd of girls asking us to prom we sigh I wave my hand to the right then me, Bass and Beat disappear and reappear behind the crowd and we start walking off then one of them sees us we start running we see the girls at their lockers and we run into their lockers and close the door

"their gone." Butterfly said I get out of Buttercup's locker Bass gets out of Butterfly's locker and Beat gets out of Brute's locker "thank you." we said to the girls we kissed them on the cheeks then start running to Gym

We're in the boys locker room trying to catch our breath as soon as we do we change and walk into the gym and sit on the bleachers just relaxing then the worst thing happens princess and her two followers walk up to us and I see princess is starring at me and one of her followers is starring at Bass and the other's starring at Beat when they get in front of us we give them a look of confusion

"what?" Bass asked "we want you guys to take us to prom." Princess said "before we answer what do you think we're going to say?" Beat asked curious "yes." Princess said we looked at each other than started laughing "what's so funny!" Princess demanded "cause you think we're going to say yes." I said laughing "ha ha ha your funny." Bass said as he fell backwards

Princess huffed then walked off then Buttercup and Brute walk up to us "hey guys what did princess want?" Brute asked sitting next to Beat "for us to take her and her followers to prom." I said leaning back oh that reminds me "hey BC want to go to the prom with me?" I asked she looked at me for a second then shrugged "sure why not." she said then she leaned on me "then Brute would you like to go to the prom with me?" Beat asked nervously

"yes I would love to." Brute said then she hugged Beat then started walking away not before dragging BC with her I waved at Buttercup and she waved back "alright Bass it's your turn to ask Butterfly." I said "alright I'll do it after class." Bass said then the bell rang signalling that class is over we get up and walk into the boys locker room and change and when we walk out a swarm of girls are there "whoa whoa whoa back the fuck up!" I shouted that them they all backed up enough for us to move "thank you." I said stretching

I wave my hand and we disappear this time we land in the girls lockers we were in there for a few seconds then the doors open I get out "BC your locker surprisingly roomy." I said laughing as I got out "alright Butterfly will go to prom with me?" Bass asked still in Butterfly's locker "sure now get out of my locker." she said pulling Bass out of her locker I helped him up "alright we'll go in my car and get tuxedos." I said Bass and Beat nod

(after school)

"alright here we go." Bass said as we walk into the shop

Night to remember from High school Musical 3

Butch:

Guess now it's official

Bass:

Can't back out, can't back out, no

Girls:

Getting ready for the night of nights

The night of nights, alright

Beat:

Don't panic,

Bass:

panic

Butch:

Now do we have to dress up for the prom?

Bass:

Dude I don't think we have the choice

Brute:

Yeah it's the night of all nights

Gotta look just right

Dressing to impress the boys

Bass:

Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?

Where's the mirror?

Beat:

I think this tux is too baggy

Butch:

Too tight, it makes me look weird

Butterfly:

Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?

Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me

Boys:

It's the night of our nightmares

Girls:

It's the night of our dreams

Boys:

It's too late to back out of it, hey!

Girls:

Makeovers, massages,

Boys:

don't know what a corsage is

Girls:

Been waiting all our lives for this

It's gonna be a night, (Boys:can't wait)

To remember, (Boys:aw man)

Come on now, big fun, alright

It's gonna be the night, (Boys:I guess)

To last forever, (Boys:lucky us)

We'll never ever ever forget

All:

Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready

Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready

(Hey you been in there an hour man!)

So, what should I do with my hair?

Where's my shaver? Ooh, I love it

I look like a waiter, should I fluff it?

It's gettin' later, already should be there

Boys:

Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside

Girls:

He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived

Boys:

Don't know why, her father's staring me down

Girls:

Where's my purse? Lip gloss?

Now I'm really freaking out

Boys:

Then something changes my world

The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes

All:

It's gonna be a night, oh yeah!

To remember, that's for sure

Come on now, big fun, alright!

It's gonna be the night, yeah tonight

To last forever, forever more

We'll never ever ever forget

Boys:

Who's that girl? She's so fine

Girls:

Who's that guy? I don't recognize

Boys:

Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah

All:

Guess you never really notice, but you probably should

Big fun, on the night of nights, alright

The night of nights, tonight

Let's dance on the night of nights

You know were gonna do it right

It's gonna be a night to remember

It's gonna be the night to last forever

It's gonna be a night to remember

It's gonna be the night to last forever, last forever

It's gonna be our night, you know it

To remember, for all time

Come on now, big fun, to remember!

Its gonna be the night, love it

To last forever, the rest of our lives

We'll never ever ever forget

It's gonna be our night, oh yeah!

All together, say it loud!

Come on now, everyone, that's right

It's gonna be a night, yeah tonight

To remember, hear the crowd

And never ever ever, never ever ever

Never ever, never ever ever forget!

"you guys ready?" I asked Bass and Beat nod "alright boys we're all set until prom." I said then we got into my car and went to the mall


	12. Prom

(at the mall)

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's me,Bass and Beat we're at the mall relaxing in the food court and "hey isn't that the girls?" Beat said me and Bass looked over "yeah and their with their older sisters." I said we're looking at them seeing as the girls older sisters get more attention than they do I then got an Idea for a song I smirked

"hey guys I got an idea." I said as I pull out my drum sticks Bass and beat pull out their guitars I start tapping a beat and they start strumming a crowd starts to form

(Chloe) you're the one I want by Emblem3

Beat:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Beat sang as I jump on the table run forward a little bit and do a back flip while going forward over the crowd and I land right in front of Buttercup

Butch:

Front page magazine

Everybody says that she's the queen

But that's you to me

I just want to let you know that

She likes the flashing lights

I love the way that you like candle light

Stay close by my side

I just want a chance to show that

I sang and Bass does a side flip off the table and over the crowd and lands next to me leans on me

Bass:

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (but you're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true-oo-oo-oo

Bass sings as Beat jumps on the table and does a front flip over the crowd

Beat:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Butch:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Bass:

Fast lanes, limousines

Baby, there can be no guarantees

But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee yeah

Cause I'm attracted to your passion,

Be yourself, forget the fashion

Just keep that smile on, that you're flashing

You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting

Beat:

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (but you're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true-oo-oo-oo

Beat:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want, yeah

But you're the one I want, yeah

Butch:

All you Chloe's,

All you Chloe's

They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)

All you Chloe's

You should know that you're my diamond in the rough

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

Bass:

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

(ooh-ooh-oo)

We finished then the girls hug us we hugged them back my sister in law high fives us but glares at Bass instead of a high five once again scaring him he hides behind me we all start laughing

(Time skip to Prom)

Its me, Bass and Beat we're waiting for the girls outside of Brutes house we're leaning against my moms van cause my car would fit everybody i'm starring at the stars just thinking I'm wearing a Black vest with a forest green plain button down under it with black dress pants which I added chains on the pockets with my high top Nikes

Bass is wearing the same thing but in a slightly lighter shade and without the chains and he's wearing his usual high tops but Beat is wearing a full black tuxedo with a regular green tie and black dress shoes we hear the door open a I can feel myself starring a Buttercup she looked very beutiful in her line green Dress that I could see went to her knees same with Butterfly's dress but Brutes dress went to her thighs "whoa." the three of us said in awe

"you guys ready?" I asked they nodded we got into the van with me and Buttercup up front Bass and Butterfly in the back and Beat and Brute in the way back we finally arrive and we all sit down just relaxing for a few minutes

"hey Buttercup do you want to dance?" I said skied she nodded and dragged me to the dance floor right when we got there a slow song started playing we were there enjoying each others company living in the moment then the D.J starts talking "alright for your special entertainment for this evening we would like you to give a hand to Green Shade!" he shouted as the spot lights go onto each member of the band

We all shrug and get to our instruments "ready guys?" Butterfly asked we nodded I start a beat

Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne

Butterfly:

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends

Go hard this weekend

For no damn reason,

I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,

Half past ten o'clock

We don't ever stop,

And we're never gonna change

Say, wont you say forever

Stay, if you stay forever

Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh wooh here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars

Dance on every bar

This is who we are,

I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up but they don't know us

We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change

Say, wont you say forever

Stay, if you stay forever

Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Say, wont you say forever

Stay, if you stay forever

Hey, we can stay forever young

Ohhhhhhh

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh whoa here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )

Here's to never growing up

Butterfly sang we take a bow and get off stage and start enjoying the prom again

(after a while)

Well prom is over and right now I'm driving everybody home but instead I drive home and we all just pass out in the living with Buttercup sleeping on top of me Butterfly on top of Bass and Brute and Beat sleeping cuddling on the floor

(the next morning)

I wake up and see that Buttercup is asleep on top of me I lay there then I smirk knowing that we all had a great time yesterday with I get a phone call I cover my phone and carefully get Buttercup off of me and onto the couch I walk into the kitchen "Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone "hello is this Butch from Green Shade?" the person asked "yes and may I ask who is calling me?" I asked "oh I'm sorry I'm the manager of Maroon 5 and we would like you guys to open for them on there next tour." he said

I stood there in shock "thank you and we would love to." I said "good we'll see you guys at the air port at 3:00p.m." he said then he hang up I stood there in shock then Bass and Beat walk in "who was that and what did they say?" Bass asked "that was the manager of Maroon 5 and they want us to open for them on the tour." I said and Bass and Beat looked at me in shock "are you serious thats awesome!" Bass shouted we high five

Making the girls wake up and walk into the kitchen "hey guys what's with all of the shouting?" Butterfly asked "guess who's opening for Maroon 5 on their next tour." I said "linkin park." Buttercup guessed "Bowling for Soup." Butterfly guessed "Three day Grace." Brute guessed "ok all good but wrong answers Green Shade is going to be going on tour with Maroon 5!" I shouted the girls were excited and they did a group hug jumping up and down


	13. ExGirlfriends

(At the airport)

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're all walking through the airport then I see a sign that said "Green Shade." the sign read "hey guys over there." I said pointing over to the guy holding the sign we start walking over to him "we're Green Shade." Butterfly said the guy nodded and led us to a private jet

"this is so cool!" Brute said excited as we get into the jet "awesome." Bass said I nod in agreement "alright it's going to be a 5 hour flight so get comfy ." the pilot said I lay down on one of the couches that's in here "so what are we going to do for the next five hours." I asked they all shrugged

Then I see that Buttercup has an idea "I got an idea for the concert." Buttercup said we all look at her "we've all written one song about an ex right?" She said we all nodded "how about this concert is dedicated to our exs." Buttercup said smirking we all nod then I look at Bass "Bass have you ever had an ex that either keyed your car or cheated on you?" I asked he looked at me confused "yeah I have there was on that keyed my car and one who has cheated on me why?" he said "cause I've got just the songs for us." I said showing him the songs

He looks at me and nods we high five "alright and Bass have you ever liked a girl whos friends didn't like your clothes she did ballet and you confessed your feelings to her and she rejected you?" Buttercup asked Bass one again is confused "yes I have but that so oddly specific." Bass said pondered

(Time skip to concert)

It's me and Bass we're walking through a crowd "wait! Butch?" someone said I turned around and see the girl I used to like before I got with Buttercup "so that is you Bass." another girl said we both sighed "hey Bri." I said sighing "hey Brandy." Bass said "what are you guys doing here?" they asked "we're performing we're opening for Maroon 5." I said they looked at us surprised "well we'll see you guys later and enjoy the concert." Bass said as we walk away

"Butch! Bass!" we turned around and see four girls walking to us "hey." we sighed "Butch/Bass get the key mark off of your car yet?" two girls asked me and Bass "yes I did." we said a little pissed off "oh and Butch/Bass do you miss me cause I miss you." the other girls said to me and Bass seductively touching our chest

we grab their hand and took it off of us "no I don't I have a girlfriend now." we said as Buttercup and Butterfly jump on mine and Bass' back "come on guys we gotta perform." they said laughing "alright alright bye girls." we said to the girls and we walk away with Buttercup and Butterfly on our backs

"Who were those girls?" the girls asked "oh those we're our exs that keyed our cars and cheated on us." we said as we head to the stage

We get on stage and get ready "alright this performance is dedicated to Bass's and Butch's ex-girlfriends." Butterfly said as we wave "1-2 1-2-3-4!" I said as I start drumming

And Buttercup and Butterfly get ready to sing

Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne

Butterfly:

He was a boy, she was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet

What more can I say?

Buttercup:

He wanted her, she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends stuck up their nose

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

Butterfly:

He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

Buttercup:

Five years from now, she sits at home

Feeding the baby, she's all alone

She turns on TV, guess who she sees

Sk8ter boi rockin' up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along and stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

Butterfly:

He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Both:

Sorry girl, but you missed out

Well, tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard

How we rock each others world?

I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy"

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy"

I'll be backstage after that show

I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

They sang the crowd starts cheering now it's time for me and Bass I taught Buttercup to play drums and Bass taught Butterfly to play bass "alright this song is dedicated to two girls we used to know that keyed our cars you know who you are." we said then the music starts

Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae

Butch:

Honestly, why are my clothes out on the street

Honestly, I think you've lost your mind

I cant believe I came home to find my car keyed

Honestly I'm way too tired to fight

Round and round drama every time

Bass:

I'ma go cause I got no

problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

having the time of my life

Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

and get down on my knees

Butch:

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

Honestly everybodys stoked I'm finally free

And honestly my phones blowing up tonight

Bass:

So I'll go out get drunk again

Make out with all your dumb friends

tag your face just to rub it in

I'ma go cause I got no

problem with saying goodbye

Butch:

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

having the time of my life

Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

and get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

Bass:

Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

So don't roll up when they're playing my song

Don't act right when you know you're dead wrong

You're out of line, out of line goodnight

Butch:

I'm undercover, you can drop that bomb

It's a little too late cause I'm already gone

I'm already gone

Honestly you did it to yourself

So don't blame me

Bass:

I'ma go cause I got no

problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

having the time of my life

Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

and get down on my knees

Butch:

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

I'ma go cause I got no

problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

having the time of my life

Bass:

Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

and get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

Cause honestly I just don't care

Both:

Honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

We sang we put our hands up as the crowd starts to cheer we start running around stage with our hands up like retards "alright this next song is dedicated to another two girls we used to know that cheated on us." we said then the crowd starts to boo at the cheating part "yeah I know right." I said

Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae

Bass:

Uno Dos Tres

Butch:

It's been a really, really messed up week

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheating on me

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

Bass:

La, la, la, whatever

La, la, la, it doesn't matter

La, la, la, oh well

La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop

Butch:

Top of the world tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Bass:

I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

Butch:

La, la, la, whatever

La, la, la, it doesn't matter

La, la, la, oh well

La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop

Top of the world tonight, tonight

Bass:

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singin' like

Whoa, come on

Oh, it doesn't matter

Whoa, everybody now, oh

Butch:

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

I sang as i do a coin drop

Bass:

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

It's you and me and we're runnin' this town

And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go

'Cause this is our show

Butch:

Everybody

Whoa, come on

Oh, all you animals

Whoa, let me hear you now, oh

Tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight, tonight

Bass:

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Butch:

Just singin' like whoa, come on

Oh, all you party people

Whoa, all you singletons

Oh, even the white kids

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

Both:

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

We sang then I pull out two sharpies and throw one to Bass we autograph the mics we were holding and threw them into the crowd "thank you now give it up for Maroon 5!" I shouted as we ran off stage and Maroon 5 walking on stage

"that was so awesome!" Butterfly shouted "yeah it was I had so much fun!" Brute said excited we all put our hands in the middle into a pile "Green Shade!" we shouted braking the pile by outing our hands up and we start laughing and start walking to the airport so that we can go back home


	14. The Wedding

(time skip to the Wedding)

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm standing next to Brady with my hands together in front of me "now Brady do you take Bloom as wedded Wife?" the Priest asked "i do." Brady said smiling "and Bloom do you take Brady as your wedded Husband?" the Priest asked "I do." Bloom said smiling and crying tears of joy "by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Man and Wife you may now kiss the Bride." he said then Bloom and Brady kiss and everybody starts to clap I look over and see Bass crying "dude are you crying?" I asked "no I'm just sweating through my eyes." Bass said I roll my eyes

I start walking to the stage and I see Buttercup in her Dress "you look very beautiful in that Dress." I said hugging her from behind "thank you and you look handsome in your tuxedo." she said smiling "alright I would like to introduce the Band that will be playing for you guys this evening Green Shade!" Brady announced we all walk on stage

Butterfly gets on the mic "alright this is a Song from Bloom to Brady and from me to my Boyfriend Bass." Butterfly said I smile I start drumming

Everytime we touch by Cascada

Butterfly:

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times

We've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last

Need you by my side

Butterfly sang the crowd starts clapping and cheering and I get up and Butterfly hands me the Mic "alright now this is a song from Brady to Bloom and from me to my girlfriend Buttercup." I said

Music sounds Better with you by Big Time Rush

Butch:

Better with you, yeah

I tried to write this down

The words just don't come out

It's hard to say how you feel

Been down the longest road

Said yes when I meant no

I lost control of the wheel

Cause you know that

Things get so bad

You've got my back

Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya

No sweeter sound than what I've found

No perfect love could be more perfect than us

Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you

I used to think that love

Was something fools made up

Cause all I knew was heartbreak

Oh, I couldn't help myself

Let this heart go through hell

There's only so much a heart can take

Cause you know that

Things get so bad

You've got my back

Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya

No sweeter sound than what I've found

No perfect love could be more perfect than us

Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you

Every song

Every rhyme

Every word

is better with you(Music sounds better with you)

Every day (every day)

All of the time (All of the time)

Every way

Music sound better with you

She's my music enhancer

When the music plays she's my dancer

When I'm around her everything's faster

Every question I have she's the answer

I'm head over heels

Can't explain that this all so real

When I'm around you baby you make me feel like

Everything's better with you

Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you

Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you

The music sounds better with you

Music sounds better with you

I sang the crowd starts to cheer and clap we take a bow

Well that's all of the events that's led up until this moment the moment where our band gets to play in Madison Square Garden awesome right we're all standing still in a pose on stage as Butterfly starts to sing

Breakthrough from Lemonade Mouth

Butterfly:

Ooh yeah, hmm, breakthrough

Up, down, spinnin' all around

Fly high, fall into the ground

Sometimes dreams can feel so far away

Time keeps skippin' out of beat

Left, right, trippin' on your feet

Life is like a string of cloudy days(here we go)

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world

It was wrong

Buttercup:

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on movin' on

Keep on movin' on

Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day

Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all about breakthrough, just turn a page

Butterfly:

'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer

Life is just a roller coaster

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you break it out

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you break it out

Stop, still, take another breath

Buttercup:

Road block, move it to the left

Get around whatever is in your way

Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces

Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers

It's gonna be your turn to play

Gonna be your turn to play

Butterfly:

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world

It was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on movin' on

Keep on movin' on

Buttercup:

Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all about breakthrough, just turn a page

'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer

Butch:

Life is just a roller coaster

I can see it in the blind side, movin' through the limelight

Groovin' to the music, I'ma use it when the time's right

Hopin' I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright

Usually life is only one shot and this is on

Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it will make you

Start pushin' through barriers, it'll take you

Wherever that you wanna go, never too late to

Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough

Butterfly:

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world

It was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on movin' on

And keep on movin' on

Buttercup:

Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day

Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all about breakthrough, just turn a page

'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer

Life is just a roller coaster

Butterfly:

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you break it out

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you break it out

Buttercup:

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you break it out

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you breakin' on through

Don't stop

Here comes a breakthrough

Buttercup sang as we all put our hands up and that's the story of iPhone the five of us went from trouble makers in detention to being rockstars rocking the stage through the trials we've faced and we all found love along the way

Alright and that is the end of the story and I will see you Ruffians in the story Good night everybody


End file.
